thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Wayside School (TV Series)
Wayside School is an upcoming TV series based on the Wayside School series of books. Not to be confused by the series which aired from 2007 to 2008 entitled Wayside, Wayside School is proposed to be far more similar to the book series, with the characters being closer to their descriptions, and many episodes being based off of stories from the books. Sypnosis Wayside School is an adaptation of the books by Louis Sachar. It takes place in the titular Wayside School, a building that was built sideways by accident, since the blueprints were held the wrong way. The school ended up being 30 stories tall, minus the inexistent nineteenth story. However, most of the episodes in the series take place on the 30th story, taught by Mrs. Jewls. Aside from the school simply appearing strange, however, many bizarre things also occure in the school, and the episodes usually focus around this. The show mainly focuses on new kid Benjamin Nushmutt, a student who recently transferred from the distant land of Hempleton, as his dad got a job as the Principal's chaffeur. Benjamin has to find himself dealing with the bizarrities of the school, including people believing his name is Mark Miller for the entirety of the first season, since the class was supposed to recieve an actual Mark Miller on the same day, which is seen in the first episode. Series details As the books were loosely centered around Louis Sachar's experiences at Hillside Elementary School as the yard teacher there, the cartoon furthers the references. The town Wayside is located in is revealed to be Elkberry, which is almost an anagram of Berkeley, with one E swapped out for an R. Furthermore, Principal Kidswatter's full name is revealed to be "Frank L. Kidswatter", referencing Frank L. Fisher, the who was principal of Hillside from 1973-1978. There are also many references to the books themselves, such as how supposedly the school was finished on January 1st, 1978, the same day the first book was published. Episodes See list of Wayside School episodes. Characters Main Characters *'Benjamin Nushmutt' - A young boy who recently moved in from Hempleton due to his father getting a job as Mr. Kidswatter's chaffeur. In the first season, everyone believes he is named Mark Miller. He is somewhat intelligent, although he is confused by most of the school's abnormal aspects. Many kids like Benjamin, although for a while no one even knows his real name. Despite being annoyed by certain aspects the school though, he seems to enjoy it there, and even has made a few good friends. His best friends are Jenny, Sharie, and John. *'Jenny Jenkins' - A girl who is often late for school, and has to be brought there on her father's motorcycle. She is often regarded to be a fan of fast-paced action, and likes performing stunts near other students, although often, other students quickly are distracted by something else. She wears a motorcycle helmet, which is white with purple flames, and has a visor covering her face. She is apparently a bad listener, since she usually forgets to take off the helmet. Her best friends are Joy, Maurecia, and Sharie. *'Sharie Sakurai' - A small girl who wears a large red-and-blue overcoat which lets her sleep in class. Mrs. Jewls claims that she learns in her sleep, and that she is the best student in class since she sleeps so often. She is seen awake, though, which shows that in that state, she is fairly energetic, and when with the rest of her family, occasionally takes part in extreme activities. Her best friends are Rondi, Leslie, Louis, and Jenny. *'John White' - A boy who always is upside-down, due to an incident in kindergarten. He is very intelligent, and knows lots about the school and its history. He often helps Benjamin on his way around the school. Usually he is seen to be pretty happy, although often he likes to team up with Joe to annoy Dana, until Goon stops him in "Brother Bodyguard". His best friends are Joe and Benjamin. Major Characters *'Mrs. Jewls' - The teacher of the 30th story, who took place of Mrs. Gorf after she was eaten by Louis. She is the nicest teacher in the whole school, and enjoys assisting students with their problems. She teaches the students three new things every day. She is known to be a bit silly at times, but the students always help her out in return. She also has a mean side, but it rarely shows. She sends students who behave badly home early. *'Louis the Yard Teacher' - The playground worker who enjoys helping kids with their personal problems. He has a rainbow mustache. He is very fun and playful, and all the students like him. He passes out balls at recess and makes sure the kids don't kill each other during lunch. He is also all-knowing, and lets people know more about the school if needed. *'Mr. Kidswatter' - The principal of the school who is very strict, and hates all the children. Often, he tries to make rules to keep the school in order, but they never work out right. He possibly only wants to be admired, but has trouble reaching it in the end due to his bad attitude. He also has a rubber-band ball, which he is usually working on. Often, he admits when he needs more rubber bands over the intercom. He does not entirely understand how the intercom works. *'Ms. Mush' - The lunch lady at Wayside School who always ends up cooking terrible food. She is fairly friendly to the students, but most of the students don't think of her due to her terrible food. She is kindhearted and friendly, and truly, despite disgusting the other students, likes helping them out. Her foods often have bizarre effects, such as her Mushroom Surprise, which ends up making people kiss others, without any memory. *'Rondi Allie' - A small girl who is missing her two front teeth. She is always appreciated for having cute front teeth, and for the many things she doesn't have. Despite the fact that everyone likes her, she is annoyed, since she wishes to be appreciated for something that she actually did do. Her best friends are Sharie and Allison. *'Joe Leonards' - A student recognized for his large afro. He is also known for being bad at math, even though he always gets the right answer, due to the fact he can hardly count, and his methods for solving problems make no sense whatsoever. He is thought of as being somewhat laidback. He is best friends with John. *'Eric Fry' - A fat student who is very good at sports. Despite this, since he once accidentally dropped a ball, and since the other two Erics are not athletic, he is nicknamed "Butterfingers". He is known to often be grumpy, and somewhat mean-spirited towards other students. His best friends are Eric and Eric. *'Eric Bacon' - The skinniest student in Mrs. Jewls's class. He is nicknamed "Fatso", though, since the other two Erics are fat. He is pretty vain, and often admires himself, believing he is also one of the most handsome kids in class. He is somewhat mean towards other students. He is a good breakdancer, although each time he tried, he'd break something. His best friends are Eric and Eric. *'Eric Ovens' - A short and fat student who is very nice. Despite this, he is nicknamed "Crabapple", since after the other two Erics got unfitting nicknames, they got pretty mean towards the rest of the class. Eric Ovens often has concern for when other students get in to bad situations, but despite this, a running gag involves people saying "Beat it, Crabapple!" and sending him away. His best friends are Eric and Eric. *'Stephen Sanchez' - A boy with green hair who always ends up in silly costumes. No one understands about his lack of normal clothes, but he never seems to mind. He often has a happy attitude, and likes to think of himself as the class leader. Often, though, he may put priorities as class president above actual good decisions. His best friends are Jason and Diana. *'Myron Myers' - A boy who is known to be a very good listener. Despite this, he ended up signing for freedom, since he feels as if he lived in a cage. He never gets in trouble, since he never feels like writing his name on the board. He is very nice, and enjoys helping out the other students, since although he was only class president for one day, he still feels like a good leader. His best friends are D.J. and Dameon. Stephen is his rival. *'Kathy King' - A girl who hates just about everyone in the class. She is always mean towards the other kids, and no one likes being around her, with the slight exception of D.J., who likes everyone. She only likes going to Wayside School because there are dead rats living there. She does whatever it takes to make the other kids miserable, and also makes up reasons for her to hate anyone. *'Bebe Gunn' - A very artistic student, who always ends up drawing on her papers. Often, she can wind up drawing too much, cluttering her work binder with several papers. She is very peppy and energetic, and ends up having long conversations. She likes helping out Benjamin with his problems. Her best friend is Calvin. *'Joy Graceworthy' - A tomboyish girl who is best friends with Maurecia, Jenny, and Sue. She is known to often enjoy pulling tricks on the other students, most often through stealing their lunches. Often, she leads people to bad choices, which leads to many problems. She has the biggest mouth in class. *'Allison Xiaoyang' - A student who always tries to get a lead, aside from in the lunch line. She is known to be rather wise, yet she always gets her way in situations. Often, she helps out many of the teachers, until she has nothing left to give away. She is regarded to be one of the most sane students on the 30th floor, to a point where she wonders if she is on the 29th floor, due to a lack of 19th floor. Her best friend is Rondi. *'Callie Fornia' - A kid officially introduced in "The Last Apple", only appearing in flashbacks beforehand, who hadn't been turned back into a student alongside the rest of the class. Up until that episode, she rested in apple form within Todd's hair. She is mildly tomboyish, and often may jokingly tease her classmates. However, it seems that she doesn't seem to have any negative relations towards other students. Her best friend is Benjamin. Supporting Characters *'Dr. Pickell' - The school counselor of Wayside who works on the fourth story. He is fairly mischievous, and often pulls pranks on students through his methods of counseling, which use hypnosis. He is fairly good at curing negative parts of peoples' lives, but in return, adds a less noticeable secondary problem. Usually students go to Louis for advice rather than him. *'Deedee DeWitt' - A young, active girl, who enjoys being outdoors. She enjoys being outside at recess every day. She is a fast runner, only competing with Dameon, and is into sports as well. She is known to often remember small details, which leads to her ego, Triple D. (which stands for Detective Deedee DeWitt.) Her best friend is Ron. *'D.J. Dobbs' - A boy with headphones who is often smiling. He has no reason to smile, but always is happy nonetheless. Often, his happiness influences everyone else's happiness. His best friends are Dameon, his twin brother, and Myron. *'Dameon Dobbs' - D.J.'s brother, who is often somewhat sensitive and cowardly. He is a very good runner, and is constantly sent up and down the 30 flights of stairs at the school. He is shown to be in love with Mrs. Jewls, but is often afraid to admit it. His best friends are D.J. and Myron. *'Todd Thompson' - A boy who is often somewhat happy about things. He is quiet and introverted, even when the rest of the class is talking. However, despite this, Mrs. Jewls seems to take note of when he does talk though, and he always ends up being sent home early. Due to this, the kindergarten kids end up putting strange things in his hair. His best friend is Jason. *'Leslie Harriet' - A girl with very long pigtails who sits next to the window. Her pigtails are usually pulled by Paul, despite the fact they are friends. She is tomboyish, but not to the extent of Joy. She usually likes to attempt getting money, even from strange situations, such as selling her toes. *'Terrence Sands' - A school bully who enjoys kicking the balls over the fence. He often winds up doing bad things, and being called out by Louis. Despite this, he still ends up doing such things anyway. He attempted a friendship with Ron, although it didn't end up well. *'Mac Nanson' - A young transgender boy who always ends up telling long stories. He used to be named Nancy, but was dissatisfied by that name due to the fact he believes it's a girl's name. He used to be shy, but later on he become excitable and outgoing. His best friends are Jenny, and a girl named Nancy on the 23rd floor who he traded names with. *'Paul D'cruze' - A somewhat dimwitted boy who enjoys pulling Leslie's pigtails. He sits in the back corner of class. He often has uncontrollable urges, and usually he is sent to the counselor. Despite how things go, Leslie is his best friend. *'Ron Roberts' - A boy with muscular arms and wimpy legs who always wants to play kickball. Others criticize him due to his bad abilities, aside from Terrence, who misunderstood what "kickball" meant. His best friend is Deedee. *'Dana Doles' - A young girl with glasses who is known to be over-emotional. Often John and Joe like to tease her. She is known to be a very good storyteller. Her best friend is Myron. *'Maurecia Millers' - A sweet and sensitive girl who likes to eat ice cream. Everyone likes to be around her, and she likes everyone, aside from Kathy. Her best friends are Joy, Jenny, and Sue. *'Jason Neil' - A boy with an unusually large mouth, who is very talkative. Often, he ends up disrupting class to tell when as student is doing something wrong. Often, though, this comes back at him, since often the other students are particularly clever, getting him in trouble at the end. His best friends are Stephen and Todd. *'Calvin Hobbes' - A boy with a surfer-like attitude who always takes things at a slow pace. Due to the fact he takes so long to draw things, he became Bebe's art assistant by supplying her materials. His best friend is Bebe. He has a tattoo of a potato on his ankle. *'Sue Lawyer' - A student who recently moved in that is also confused by Wayside School's methods. She was able to have math with numbers be taught in the school cirriculum. She is the most gifted student in class, since once, she said her birthday would be on Thursday, and she recieved presents every Thursday since she never specified which one. Her best friend is Joy. *'Diana Villa' - A girl who often fears she has superpowers, and that the other students would believe she's weird due to that. Due to her lack of social interaction, she has very few friends. However, she often enjoys being alone, so she is still fine with her status. Minor Characters *'Sammy' - A rude student who showed up in several raincoats who made fun of all the students. After being revealed to be a dead rat, he was thrown out of the classroom and Miss Mush accepted him as her cooking companion. *'Mrs. Gorf' - The old teacher of the thirtieth story. She is described to be the meanest teacher Wayside ever had, and she had the ability to turn students who misbehaved into apples. After being attacked by the apples, however, she turned most of them back into children, but had plans to turn them back, only to be stopped by Jenny holding out a mirror, turning herself into an apple. She met her demise after Louis ate her in this state, not knowing who it actually was. *'Miss Zarves' - The teacher of the 19th story, which doesn't exist. She doesn't exist either. She is known to be very friendly towards her students, and always gives good grades, although the work she assigns is seemingly impossible. *'Virginia' - A 40-year old woman who is in Miss Zarves's class. She got trapped some time in the 80's, and is usually seen in spunky 80's clothing. She is very cooperative, and is Miss Zarves' favorite student. *'Nick' - A teenage boy who has been in Ms. Zarves's class for 9 years. He is seen to be a somewhat lazy students, and he'd much rather be at recess, though he never gets any due to being trapped in a floor that doesn't exist. Despite this, though, he always gets good grades in class. *'Ray Gunn' - A boy who is supposedly Bebe's made up brother. He is very tricky and mischievous, and resides in Ms. Zarves's class. He is one of the youngest students there. He is in to Sci-Fi, and often enjoys reading some of the graphic novels on the shelves, rather than working. *'Mark Miller' - The actual Mark Miller from Magedonia who was supposed to join the school at the same day as Benjamin, but ended up showing up at Wayside later than him. After being forgotten completely, he ended up on the nineteenth story, where he turned out to be one of the most sane students there. *'Bessie' - A student on the 19th story who is very uncooperative. She is very bad at drawing shapes, and has awful handwriting. At times, she makes Ms. Zarves want to quit her job. She is a cow. *'Nancy MacDonalds' - A transgender girl from the 23rd floor who is Mac's girlfriend. She is very shy and quiet, and usually doesn't speak much. Often, she helps carry Mac's books. Her best friends are Mac and Yin. *'Yin Sung' - A girl from the 23rd floor with very long hair, which covers her eyes. Similar to Nancy, she rarely speaks. The two are friends since by barely communicating at all, they feel as if they communicate a lot. *'Mr. Murray' - The teacher of the 23rd floor, who is shown to be a bit lazy at his job. He is usually pretty cranky, and just assigns lots of busy work, and none of the students like him. *'Mr. Blunderbuss' - The teacher of the 17th floor who is particularly tall. Sadly though, the 17th story is really short. Often, he is seen asking Mr. Kidswatter for a raise, of the ceiling of course. *'Prof. Prefect' - The teacher of the 20th story, who despite being a third-grade teacher, assigns college level work. They are supposedly actually a friendly teacher, but none of the students understand them, since the work is far more complicated than anything they've experienced as of yet. *'Mr. Finch' - An ice cream man, who planned on opening his own ice cream shop after finding his life savings. He appears in the second episode, as well as in large crowds. Otherwise, though, little is seen of him. *'Mrs. Gorf '- The old teacher from the 30th story who had the ability to turn students into apples. She was supposedly the meanest teacher Wayside School ever had. She was eaten by Louis after she was turned into an apple by a mirror held by Jenny. *'Mr. Gorf' - Mrs. Gorf's son who has the remarkable ability to steal people's voices through a third nostril. After the voices are stolen, he can imitate the voices, and use them to pull harmful pranks on the person with that voice. His actual voice sounds like a french donkey with tonsilitis. He does not make an official debut until the movie, but until them appears in the background. *'Mrs. Drazil' (who is not from Brazil) - A teacher who taught Louis when he was young. Up until the year the series takes place, she taught the 30th story, but was replaced with Mrs. Gorf, as she retired to become a substitute. She used to be very strict and pay attention to the smallest flaws of students, and despite becoming nicer, holds grudges on the students she hates. She does not make an official debut until the movie, but is mentioned by Louis, and also appears in crouds. *'Ms. Wendy Nogard' - A substitute teacher with a third ear on her forehead. She hates children, and uses her third ear to hear thoughts so she can turn the children on one another. Despite how evil she is, everyone believes she is nice, as no one knows she can read thoughts of people. She is the only substitute from the third book who officially appears in the series, having a cameo in "Story of Stories" during the chase sequence. *'Hobo Bob' - A somewhat insane hobo who was found by Sharie on the streets. He doesn't believe in socks, and knows lots about being a hobo. He was once brought in for show and tell. Although most people wish not to be around him, he is actually very intelligent, aside from his odd sock beliefs. *'Goon Doles' - Dana's older brother and guardian. He is somewhat of a greaser-esque character, but truly, never seems intent on hurting anyone. He often dislikes it when people are mean to his sister, and due to this, has a rivalry with Joe and John. Differences from other versions Books *Sue is part of the main series, rather than being a spinoff exclusive. However, her personality was mainly changed. *A student named Diana was added, who was originally only a typo in the third book. Her purpose is to round out the class to have 30 students, though she was given a more developed personality, as well as a few episodes of her own later on. *Many characters greatly differ from their illustrations in the book. **Dameon is pictured with larger pupils than said in the books. **Allison's eyes are dark brown, rather than sky blue, and her hair is black to match. **Although the books depict all the students as being white, the show depicts over half the class as being people of color. Benjamin, Rondi, Eric Bacon, Myron, Kathy, Bebe, D.J., Dameon, Maurecia, Leslie, Joe, and Sue are all black, Sharie and Allison are both Asian, Stephen and Paul are both Hispanic, Dana is Native American, and John is interracial. Aside from students, Mrs. Jewls, Mr. Kidswatter, Virginia, and Ray Gunn are also all black. TV Show *Most characters are portrayed more similarly to their book counterparts. **The three Erics now have different roles, with Eric Fry being the largest, Eric Bacon being smallest as well as African-American, while Eric Ovens simply resembles none from the show. **Calvin, Ron, Paul, Jason, D.J., Kathy, Allison, Dameon, Terrence, Joy, Mac, and Benjamin all make appearances. **Sharie's coat is red and blue rather than a smoky purple, and her name is spelled with an "e" rather than being spelled "Shari". **Maurecia is no longer on roller skates, never wears a helmet, and acts a lot less violent. She also appears chubbier, due to her ice cream obsession. **Todd is no longer a transfer student. **Mrs. Gorf was the full-fledged teacher before Mrs. Jewls rather than being a substitute. *The animation is greatly improved. *Many more episodes are based on stories from the books. *The main characters were shifted to Benjamin, Jenny, Sharie, and John. Broadcast history The show is set to air on Cartoon Network, but it is unknown when it is to air. Gallery Character Concepts Benjamin Artwork.png|Benjamin Nushmutt Sharie Artwork.png|Sharie Leslie Artwork.png|Leslie Category:Cartoons Category:Projects Category:Wayside School Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Fan shows